The Forgotten Grace
by musiclover168
Summary: Kronus is gone. Things should be normal. They should peaceful. But they're not. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover must now face a new/old enemy. BTW Percy is no longer styx-ified.
1. Giant Lizards Attack

The Forgotten Grace

"Someone! Help!" I woke with a start in the cabin. Had I just imagined someone screaming? I looked around the cabin. It seemed like everything was normal. The little fountain in the corner of the room was still. i was still wearing the watch Tyson had made me around my wrist. It was a special watch that could spiral out into a full shield. It was sort of like Thalia's Aegis. I looked towards Tyson. Tyson hadn't stirred either. Tyson didn't show that he had heard anything; of course any screaming (or Greek fire explosions for that matter) would have been drowned out by his snoring. Tyson was my baby brother cyclops that I had met a few years ago. He was supposed to be younger than me but that guy was _huge._

I sighed. A year had passed since we had defeated Kronus and scattered his ashes across world (gross). If anybody asked me I would say I was glad that all of it was over. In many ways I was. We had lost so many people in the war last year. We had lost Beckendorf, one of the best craftsmen from the Hephaestus cabin on a mission on Luke's death ship _The Andromeda. _I had gotten off the ship but Beckendorf didn't make it. In some ways I almost missed getting attacked by monsters every other breath. Almost. After defeating Kronus last year I've been a bit on edge. I probably just imagined the yelling but dreaming of random screaming wasn't unheard of amongst demigods...

"AH! Giant lizard!" I heard the screaming voice again. I jumped out of bed and instinctively reached for my pen. Yes, I said pen. I still remembered the day Chiron had given my Anaklusmos. It was supposed to turn into a Celestial Bronze sword, perfect for jabbing some monsters. It was supposed to return to my pocket no matter where I lost it. I remember when i got it I was notorious for losing pens. I jumped out of bed with the pen in my hand, ready to uncap. I rushed over to Tyson's bed and shook him.

"Tyson, did you hear that?" I asked him. He just snored again. I shook him again, harder this time while screaming "PEANUT BUTTER!" Peanut butter was Tyson's favorite food, and sometimes the only thing that could wake him. He seemed to be awake, or at least half awake. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and said "Girl screams about giant lizard and peanut butter?"

"Yes, let's go check it out. I'll go wake Annab-" I stopped. Tyson had fallen asleep again. I shook my head and went outside myself. I shivered in the wind. It was summer but it was _still _this cold?

I looked around and saw a shadowy figure with messed up blond hair and in Camp Half-Blood PJ's running towards the camp border. She placed something onto her blond mess of hair and she disappeared. Annabeth!

I looked at the border to see exactly what she was running towards. Standing a few meters away from camp borders I could see a huge dragon. It had folds of leathery skin and wings that were flapping in the air as it hovered above its victim.

I could see Annabeth suddenly reappear next to it.

"Annabeth!" I ran towards them with my pen uncapped. It grew into a full sized sword with deadly Celestial Bronze.

"Percy?" The one tenth of a second she was distracted, the dragon flew away from the person on the ground and towards Annabeth. It blew flames into her face and I thought she was done for. i ran faster and rolled down in front of her while my shield spiraled out. The flames hadn't completely scorched us at least.

Annabeth still had a bit of smoke curling from the end of her hair. I pointed at it and she quickly batted it down.

Annabeth ran towards the girl in the fields. Annabeth helped her sit up and I could see and tangle of dark hair. She looked about my age, which is weird that she was just coming to camp now. For a second I thought it was Thalia. That was a second I couldn't afford to lose.

I was able to bring my sword up just in time to be able to keep the dragon from slicing me to Percy-ribbons with its claws.

"Get her into camp boundaries!" I told Annabeth as I fought of the dragon. I was a little out of practice. We practiced sword fighting everyday in camp and I could do it pretty well without dowsing myself first but it was nothing compared to fighting the real thing.

The dragon sliced at me and was able to tear apart a good chunk of my T-shirt. Not cool, this was from my mom.

I tried one of the first feints that I had learned at camp and was able to get a good jab at the side and the dragon just hovered in the air for a second with an '_ouch!' _expression on its face before disintegrating into monster dust and scattering into the wind.

I was breathing hard and I felt the familiar adrenaline pulse that I had gotten for so many years before.

I could hear voices and realized that they were coming from camp. After all the noise we made they chose _now _to come out and help. I could see a few campers outside their rooms with the magical items gifted to them from their parents, or the kids who didn't have magical items, baseball bats and stapler guns.

"Percy!" Grover bleated as he ran up to me. Grover was my best friend ever since sixth grade. My enchilada loving, bunny phobic, Cyclops phobic best friend. He took me to Half-Blood Hill and save me from as giant mutant bull: the Minotaur. I hadn't seen him for weeks because he was now the new Lord of the Wild after Silenus died in battle last year. He just returned for a small part of the summer.

"Percy, what happened?" He asked.

"We found a Half-Blood trying to cross the boundary but got attacked by a dragon." I explained.

"Where is the camper now?" Chiron asked as he galloped up to us. Chiron was the trainer of all the great heroes, so naturally his lower half is a horse.

"She's with Annabeth in the infirmary, I think," I had never actually seen where Annabeth and the girl had gone. _I hadn't even seen if the new girl actually made it _I thought with a shudder.

"We should probably go give them a visit, shouldn't we, Percy?" Chiron asked as he turned back towards camp.

Grover, Chiron and I went to the infirmary as Chiron warded off the other curious campers to see the 'newbie.' I still remembered my introduction to camp by the Ares cabin on my first day here and I hoped the new girl didn't get the same treatment. Unless she was an Ares camper…

Chiron had to get back into his wheel chair because he said he didn't want to scare the new camper but I really knew it's because the ceiling was too low for him to be in horse form. Grover put on pants because I remembered that it really was creepy to see a boy walk up to you with goat fur covering his legs and hooves.

Inside the infirmary Annabeth was on the chair next to the bed of the girl and she was feeding her ambrosia, the food of the gods. It could heal demigods and give us a warm fuzzy feeling inside us but that warm fuzzy feeling could burn us to death if we ate too much of it.

I was able to get a good look at her now. Her hair was black and curly. It spilled over the pillow underneath her head. She looked very thin but it looked like all the meat she had was muscle. She didn't look like a good sword fighter but I had thought that about a few people when I first came to camp. They ended up kicking my butt later.

With her eyes closed she looked very tired. Her eye lids were colored a little bit purple from lack of sleep.

"Do you know what's her parentage?" I asked her. She definitely looked over thirteen and I remembered what I had made the gods promise last year on Mount Olympus. They would claim all of their children by age 13.

"I wasn't able to ask her. She stumbled with me to the infirmary and then passed out immediately," Annabeth explained while shoving another spoonful of ambrosia into her mouth.

"We'll question her in the morning," Chiron said. In his wheel chair he had a compartment in it that fit his huge horse half. I had gotten used to seeing it, but the first time I did I was a bit incredulous.

"Her demigod scent is really strong. Even stronger than yours was, Percy," Grover said. I was suddenly afraid of Poseidon's promise last year. He said that he would send me the other brothers and sisters that I had. I half to admit, life was good with only me and Tyson in a cabin.

"That should be enough, Annabeth. Don't want her to spontaneously combust, now do we? We'll leave and let her rest the night. We'll wake her in the morning, or a few hours, should I say," Chiron checked his watch. It was pretty late, or early depending on how you're looking at it.

I cast one more glance at the new camper. There was something about her that seemed familiar to me. I couldn't exactly explain it.

For a second I thought i saw her lips twitch and then whisper an almost inaudible "Thank you."

I was probably imagining it. I was ready to get a good half-night's sleep.


	2. New Girl Arrives

The Forgotten Grace

Chiron woke me and Annabeth up kind of early. Okay, it was nearly noon but we just fought a dragon in the middle of the night and nearly got singed. I also ruined my favorite pair of pajamas.

Chiron woke us up bright and early anyway so introduce the new camper to the camp if she was well enough to go around. He also might have been a little upset when I mumbled something about hair curlers in his tail.

It turns out she was already up in the infirmary. Her eyes were wide open and she was drinking a cup of ambrosia next to Grover who seemed to be explaining something to her. She ran her fingers up and down the glass nervously.

I was able to notice that her eyes were a bright hazel green/blue. I wasn't able to see them when she was sleeping but I could see now that they faded black when they got to her pupils. Annabeth nudged me for staring.

The girl just stared at me and Annabeth. For a second I thought she looked pretty scared. Then she exploded "HI! My name's Alexandria, but you can call me Alexa," she held out her hand and Chiron took it first and then Annabeth.

"My name is Chiron, I will be your trainer at Camp-Half Blood. I see you've met Grover," Chiron smiled warmly at her. Alexa smiled back.

"My name's Annabeth, and this is Percy, but you can call him Seaweed Brain," Annabeth introduced us both with a grin.

"Um, no you can't," I quickly put in. I didn't need _another _girl to call me Seaweed Brain.

"So, who is you godly parentage?" Chiron asked her. Alexa shrugged.

"I'm not sure," she said as she took another sip of the ambrosia. I looked at Grover and gave me a frantic look and another shrug.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Annabeth asked Alexa. "Who told you to come to the camp, again?"

'I don't know. A note was left in my orphanage when I had decided to run away. It had this address on it so I came here. Then I got attacked by some giant salamander thing," Alexa explained quickly. She could probably tell that there was something wrong from the stress level in the room. I tried to stay calm for her sake but the only person who seemed to be succeeding was Chiron.

"So in your past few years you have learned nothing of the gods since Grover?" Alexa nodded.

"You haven't ever seen a glowing light lit right above you with a symbol inside it?" Alexa shook her head.

I clenched my fists as Annabeth grabbed my arm.

"Excuse me," I stormed out of the room and into the hallway. It wasn't the most sensible thing but I couldn't help it. I was so angry! I could feel Grover and Annabeth following me.

"Percy!" Grover bleated.

"She doesn't know what her parentage is! The gods broke their promise and they swore on the river Styx!" Thunder flashed in the skies above the ocean, far away.

"Percy, the gods might have-" Annabeth stopped for a second.

"Might have what? They promised that this wouldn't happen again. This helped Kronus rise and nearly destroyed Olympus, the gods, and their children. You'd think they'd understand that it's important to play the good parent every once in a while," I knew I was ranting but I really couldn't stop after that.

"They promised by age 13! I'm pretty sure Alexa is not twelve, but she still doesn't know her parentage yet!" I finished.

"I don't know, Percy. She was living in an orphanage when she planned to run away and someone left a note for her to come here. That might have been their godly parent," Grover explained carefully.

"The gods promised to _claim _all the children by age thirteen though." I calmed my voice a bit. I was just a bit touchy about this because I had chosen this promise above immortality last year. Now the gods just go on their way and broke it?

"Maybe the gods forgot?" Annabeth suggested half heartedly.

"Just so you guys know, I can hear what you're all saying because you're standing right next to the door and screaming. You should work on your whispering, Percy," Alexa called from inside the door. I facepalmed myself. Great. The three of us walked back in the room.

"Can you explain to me what exactly the gods swore on the river Styx?" Alexa asked us. She was standing with her hands on her hips and had changed into an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt.

The three of us looked at Chiron and he nodded sadly.

"Years ago, a prophecy was given." Annabeth started.

"_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_."

I recited it. I still remembered that after reading it I knew that I had to die in the end. It was a huge surprise for me when Rachel, the new Prophet of Delphi, had told me that I was not the hero. At first I felt insulted. After all that training all those years, I was told that I wasn't the hero of the prophecy. In the end I was the demigod in the prophecy but not the hero. It was really Luke who saved Olympus.

"We learned that Kronus was rising and planning to destroy the gods. We were able to win the war in the end and the gods were forever grateful." Annabeth explained with a sad look in her eyes. I could tell she was remembering the people we had lost and the battles that had seemed hopeless.

"They all granted us what we wanted most. Grover became Lord of the Wild and Annabeth was able to redesign Olympus as the architect." I looked at Alexa. I could see honest interest in her eyes.

"They granted me the wish of immortality," I looked towards Annabeth. I remembered when I was granted immortality Annabeth had turned about the same shade as guacamole when she thought that I was going to accept.

"Wait, does that mean you're…" Alexa's voice trailed off.

"No, I'm not. I told them that demigods were on the Kronus' side. They were siding with him because they felt unwanted by the gods. They agreed that all demigods would know their godly parentage by age 13 and would be sent to camp. They swore on the river Styx," Even as I explained this I felt angry. It was like when I first met that jerk of a god, Ares.

"I'm turning seventeen in a few months," Alexa said. So she was around my age. The gods did break their promise.

"Chiron, I'd like to arrange a trip to Olympus later," I said. I decided that I couldn't do anything about the gods breaking their promise but the least I could do was find Alexa's godly parent.

"Of course, Percy, you can take Annabeth and Grover if you want." This suddenly reminded me of the old days. Back then it was just me, Grover, and Annabeth. Of course, back then we almost got killed by monster and gods a lot.

"We can leave tomorrow," Alexa said while pulling her hair into a low ponytail. I hadn't missed her _'we'. _

"You have to stay here and rest. Yesterday you just got attacked by a giant lizard, remember?" I said to her.

"Does it look like I need rest?" I looked at her. She didn't seem like she did actually. The ambrosia had healed her well and she was almost glowing with health now.

"I think it's only fair that we bring Alexa with us," Annabeth said. Alexa smiled. I could immediately tell that a friendship was brewing. I give it two days until Alexa starts calling me Seaweed Brain.

"I can't believe we're leaving already! I got to go tell Juniper!" Juniper was Grover's girlfriend and also a wood nymph that lived in the woods (obviously). Grover ran off.

"Percy, Annabeth, why don't you show Alexa around camp a little bit," Chiron waved us off.

Alexa and Annabeth connected immediately. They went everywhere in camp.

"Ohmygod, are those pegasi!"Alexa screamed when we came to the stables.

_Hey there boss! _Blackjack came up to me. It was a few years past when I saved him from _the Andromeda. _I really didn't do anything to save him, he just escaped in the commotion, but ever since then he was always by my side and my number one horse.

"What's up, Blackjack?" I scooped up some sugar cubes for Blackjack.

_Thanks, boss! Who's the new girl?_

"That's Alexa. The problem is we don't know who she is. No information on the parentage." I said while petting Blackjack, careful to avoid the place where his wings are.

"Um, is he talking to the Pegasus?" I heard Alexa ask Annabeth, as if questioning my sanity.

"Don't worry he's not crazy, or at least not in that sense. He's son of Poseidon, who created horses so he can talk to them." Annabeth explained.

"Do you guys ride them?" She asked us. Wonder colored her voice almost as much as Tyson had when he first saw the 'chicken ponies'.

"Yeah, we do. Do you want to learn?" I asked her. I'm not sure if it was a good idea since she was so new and all but she seemed really eager.

"We should probably show her the rest of the camp first," Annabeth grabbed my hand and waved for Alexa to follow.

We showed her the pavilion. "You burn food?"

We went to the armory and got her a temporary shield and sword.

Inside the arena we were able to get a good view of the Ares cabin trying to eat each other up as usual. Clarisse was there bashing some kid's helmet in.

We showed her the climbing wall. "Whoa that's really high!"

"It trains your endurance," Annabeth explained.

"Why does it shake?"

"To simulate an angry god trying to kill you."

"Why's there _lava _pouring down it?"

"Without it, it would be too easy," Annabeth explained to the very incredulous Alexa.

Finally we showed her the cabins.

"Percy, Annabeth!" I turned around and saw Nico and Tyson running towards us.

"That's Nico, son of Hades. This is my brother, Tyson. He's a Cyclops."

"Nico, Tyson, this is Alexa," Annabeth introduced her.

"Cool, parentage?" Nico asked.

"We don't know," Annabeth said. Tyson gave us a weird look.

"We're going to Olympus tomorrow to ask the gods what's up. Do you guys want to come?" Alexa asked them. She was inviting them? They just met!

"Sure." Nico's eyes were originally dark by color but there were rings about them from sleeplessness. A year ago he was completely obsessed about finding things out about his past family.

"Tyson?" I asked. Tyson came up to me and whispered in my ear.

"Is the goat boy coming?" Tyson whispered to me. For some random reason Tyson, a Cyclops, was afraid of Grover, a satyr, just as much as Grover was afraid of him.

"Sorry, buddy, yeah," I told him. His lower lip quivered but said.

"Okay, I will come."

And just like that suddenly everyone was ready to see if the gods had really broken their promise and left a girl unclaimed for nearly 4 years past the mark we had set up.


	3. We're Saved By the Elevator Operator

The Forgotten Grace

The next morning everyone was awake bright and early. Doesn't anyone _sleep _anymore?

"Brother! Wake up!" Tyson was at my bedside shaking me. It was a feeling close to the time I had made Mount St. Helens explodes.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I said. I put Riptide in my pocket and Tyson's watch on my wrist. I changed quickly and we were both out the door to the Big House. Tyson was giddy about seeing the 'goat boy' again.

When we got there I saw Alexa, Annabeth and Nico already there.

"Are you ready to give the gods a piece of your mind?" Nico asked me. I nodded. Tyson whimpered "Don't die or explode, Percy!"

"I'll try not to, bro," I patted him on the shoulder. The gods tend to incinerate whoever gives them attitude but I didn't plan on fighting anyone today.

Alexa had on the same Camp Half-Blood T-shirt but was now wearing new jeans, probably courtesy of the Aphrodite cabin.

"Are you ready to find out you parentage?" I asked Alexa. She nodded.

We all filed in the back of one of the camps delivery trucks labeled, Delphi's Strawberry Service. That was our camp's cover. To all mortals who couldn't see through the mist, they saw strawberry fields.

A harpy was driving it. I shuddered at the feathers and wings. Harpies were a sort of cross between demons and pigeons. They worked at camp to clean the pavilion and enforce the rules. They also drove the trucks around the city for deliveries. However, they also sometimes at unsuspecting campers.

Once the six of us were loaded in the van Annabeth turned towards Alexa and asked her "Who do you think your godly parent is?" Alexa shrugged.

"What are you interested in?" Grover tried.

"I like to sing. I play a lot of instruments. I also like to draw. I sometimes do dancing and I _love _to read. I'm also on the varsity swimming team," I said. That pretty much summed her up I guess. The only that really made me pay attention to her was 'I'm on the varsity swimming team.' Could she be another child of Poseidon?

"How do you feel when you're swimming?" If she answered something like 'powerful' or 'at home' or 'able to breathe' I'd bet she'd be one of Poseidon's kids.

"Mainly fast," was her reply. I looked at her. She didn't seem like a child of Poseidon. Her eyes were to hazel to be.

"Can she be a sister, Percy?" Tyson asked me. He had cramped himself in the corner of the truck, as far away from Grover as he could get. Grover mirrored him, on the other side of the truck.

"I don't know," I answered. I really didn't. With her answers right now she could be a daughter of almost anyone.

"Maybe a daughter of Apollo? Or maybe daughter of one of the Muses of Graces," Annabeth surmised.

Alexa sat quietly in the corner as if she were thinking of the possibilities too.

We all mainly napped the rest of the ride. It was dark and hot in there. There wasn't much else we could do. Only Tyson refused to sleep because he was afraid of Grover.

"We're here!" The harpy screeched as the truck slowed to a stop. I jumped awake like a ninja and looked at everyone else sleeping around me.

"Guys we're here!" I told them. Even Tyson had fallen asleep eventually and began drooling on his shoulder in his curled up sitting position.

Eventually everyone was awake. The harpy had opened the back door of the truck and allowed the sunlight to stream in. We all jumped out of the way of the sun as if it were lava falling through the open door.

As we walked in the door to the Empire State Building, the entrance to Mt. Olympus I had expected to see the same guy from last year guarding the elevator to the 6th hundredth floor. But I guess he might have gotten fired last year after Kronus was just _this _close from destroying everything worth living for.

This time there was a lady sitting at the desk with a Bluetooth in her ear. She had on black rimmed glasses and I could tell was the 'no nonsense' sort of person.

I walked up to the desk just like I had a few years ago.

"We're here to see Zeus," I told her. She was still staring into her computer screen and held up one finger to my face while typing.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked when she was done.

"We're here to see the gods," I told her.

"Is this some sort of joke?" She asked again. Her eyes were full of skepticism. I remember that look from the other doorman guy. After I pressed on he eventually gave in so I did the same thing.

"We need to see the six hundredth floor. The gods may have broken a promise on the River Styx," I explained again.

"There is no six hundredth floor, kids. And the River what?" She said.

"We need to go up there!" She was more persistent than the other worker. Nico grabbed my arm.

"Um, Percy, I really think that this woman is mortal," Nico said in a hushed tone. I flushed with Alexa, Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover looking at me like I was crazy.

"That's it, I'm calling security," she put her hand on the big red button on her desk and was about to press it when someone called "Wait! The kids are with me!" I looked around and near the elevator was the person from a few years ago!

"Aw, Anthony, who are these kids?" she asked him.

"They're my special guests," he led us pass the front desk to the elevator.

"Don't you need a card to get to the six hundredth floor?" Annabeth asked him.

"Whoa, there, kid. I saved you from being kicked out of here. I still want to know what you want to go to Olympus for," Anthony said.

"The gods made a promise on the River Styx to Percy and they may have broken it," Alexa explained to him.

"You guys can't just randomly come to Olympus hoping for an audience with Zeus! He'll rip my head off if I just let you guys up there!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Trust us, if we're right, then no one is going to rip your head off," Nico said. It wasn't a very truthful promise, but Anthony handed us the golden card and we all headed towards the elevator.

On the elevator Alexa looked really jittery. She was drumming her fingers and tapping her foot. She was also licking her lips a lot which I assumed was her way of showing nerves. I couldn't really blame her. I remembered how I felt when my dad first wanted to talk to me.

Tyson seemed to also be jittery from being in a small space with 'goat boy' I could hear him whimpering and quietly shrieking whenever one of Grover's horns got too close to him (which in Tyson's book is anywhere with a 5 foot radius) and Grover reacted the exact same way.

Once we reached the top I still had to catch my breath. Olympus had been pretty much destroyed last summer and Annabeth's new plan was going great. Everything looked beautiful with the new building structures.

"Were these your ideas?" I asked Annabeth. She nodded proudly and I remembered the time when she told me about her fatal flaw: believing that she could create something better than the gods. We were all gaping at the new Olympus that seemed to be rising from the ruins (that we sort of caused) from last year.

We walked pass the smaller buildings towards the god's throne room. I kinda expected to see all the gods in giant form sitting on their thrones. Instead, I only saw Zeus sitting on his throne.

There was an expression on his face for a second that said 'how-dare-you-come-into-my-throne-room-unannounced' and 'I-should-blast-you-to-bits-right-now' kind of face. Then he looked at Alexa and said "Amaryllis?"

"Um, no, it's Alexa," Alexa said. She gave me a weird look asking why Zeus called her Amaryllis. I looked back at her saying how was I supposed to know?

"To what do I owe this visit?" Zeus asked us. His face was expressionless but he stared at Alexa, which I could tell was making her uncomfortable. She didn't meet his gaze and looked at the ground.

"_Alexa,_" Annabeth emphasized the name "is about to turn 17 and she still hasn't been claimed."

"Well , she's my daughter," Zeus answered simply. So he didn't forget about her yet he didn't claim her?

"Why didn't you claim her?" Grover asked. Zeus glared at him "Sorry!''

"Well, it didn't seem adequate at the moment."

"Why?" Nico asked.

"You said to claim all demigods by age thirteen, but 'Alexa' is a Grace."

We all looked towards Alexa and she stared at Zeus and he stared back at her.

"What?" We all cried in unison.


	4. Alexa Recieves a Flute

The Forgotten Grace

We all took the news shockingly. Of course, Alexa got the worst end of it.

"But I-How-Why-I'm not-No!" Alexa clearly wasn't going to finish any of her sentences so I asked Zeus for her.

"How could Alexa be a Grace all her life and not know it?"

"I thought there were only three Graces in the myths," Nico put in.

I soon realized it was a mistake to question Zeus like this once he yelled "SILENCE!"

"Like all mythical beings we begin to fade once no one believes in us anymore. That's what happened to Amaryllis a few millennia ago-"

"But I'm not-" Alexa was about to say before Zeus boomed.

"You shall not interrupt me child! You're lucky I haven't blasted all your friends to bits yet for their attitude!" The air was now crackling with electricity and Annabeth and Tyson were eyeing it warily.

"Now where was I?" It was obvious that it was a rhetorical question but I guess Tyson didn't know that and he replied "When Alexa disappeared from being a Grace." Zeus shot him a glare but did nothing else. As hard as it was believe this was Zeus on his good behavior. I exchanged glances with Annabeth. _Why? _Annabeth glanced towards Alexa for a second. It was hard to believe the Lord of the Skies would be on his best behavior for another demigod, even if she was his child.

"Amaryllis was Grace of Enchantment. That made her the fourth Grace. Many people cast her off as a lesser Grace because she was the fourth one. Eventually Amaryllis was totally forgotten. She disappeared but I took pity on her. I was able to convince the Fates to allow her to reincarnate, life after life, generation after generation, she was still a demigod no matter who her mortal parents were and here she is now," Zeus' gaze fell on her again and I saw her wince. Alexa seemed to be in too much of a daze to do much more than that.

"Would you like to meet your sisters?" Zeus asked her as he shrunk down to normal size. Alexa let out a small shriek that sounded a lot like "Gods, no!" but Zeus seemed to dismiss it was "I can't wait!" She turned to us and mouthed "Help!" As she followed Zeus towards the rest of Olympus.

The five of us followed them as we walked through the winding streets of Olympus. Everything was in construction because we destroyed, pretty much, everything last year.

We ended up walking into a garden. It sort of reminded me of the Garden of Persephone in the Underworld because of the beautiful flowers and stuff but it didn't have the same sound of tortured souls in the far fields.

Inside sat three girls. All of them with the same dark hair and hazel eyes the Alexa had. One had their hair twisted into a long braid and another wore it in a low pony tail. The other wore it around her shoulders. They were all beautiful and reminded me of Aphrodite. Annabeth pinched me for staring. They all seemed to be dancing around a very uncomfortable Alexa, and cooing at how she didn't seem to have changed at all in the past few millennia.

They were all wearing the garb of goddesses. The one with the braid stepped forward and waved her hand. The same type of dress was now hanging around Alexa. She jumped and stared at the new fabric. Despite the fact that the Graces were beautiful and (probably) friendly, she looked utterly terrified.

"What are these heroes and a monster doing here, Aglaia?" The one with a ponytail asked.

"I know not, Euphrosyne," answered the one in the braid.

"He's not a monster he's my br-" I was about to protest.

"These are my friends, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Grover, and Tyson." Alexa introduced us all. I was glad that we all fell in the category of friend to Alexa but Aglaia, Euphrosyne, and the third grace, Thalia looked at us as if we were really hard math homework, dipped in brine and hung to dry.

"Amaryllis, you are a Grace. You need not be in company of unworthy heroes!" Thalia said to Alexa.

"They're my friends. Zeus also explained to you, after generations of reincarnation, I'm a demigod now," Alexa's face was stiff. She was clearly offended.

"You are our sister, therefore a Grace. It is above you to stay in company of these heroes, much less a feral Cyclops." Aglaia said. Her voice was snooty and her nose was high. She sort of reminded me of Zoe, a hunter friend. If she was alive and I told her that she would probably call me a beetle headed scullion or something like that. Tyson probably didn't know what feral meant but he whimpered "Not feral!" and pouted.

"I know what could change your mind!" Euphrosyne pulled out a long silver flute. She twirled it in the air and it spiraled into a long silver sword. Euphrosyne then stabbed it straight into the ground and it turned back into the long silver flute. She handed it to Alexa.

"The gods can give you company that neither mortal nor demigod can. Stay with us. We are above them," Euphrosyne said. I was kind of slow but it just stabbed me that these three girls were trying to convince Alexa to stay with them. It didn't look like she was giving in.

"Alexa, you have to come to camp! It's important to train well! You'll be a great hero," Grover pleaded to her.

"I am a demigod. Therefore I am a hero. If you think you're above me then I have no right to stay here." Alexa's voice reminded me of the quiet before the storm. It's nice and peaceful now but once first thunder breaks, the hurricane begins.

"You are not a hero, Amaryllis! You are not Alexa or a demigod! You belong on Olympus with us! If we cannot convince you of that, Zeus will have to. ZEUS!" Aglaia shouted to the sky.

Zeus appeared in a door of flames and we all received a little electric shot that made us jump and Grover squeak a little. Zeus was in full size form so he towered above all of us.

"What now, Aglaia? I've told you before; there is a very _good _reason why Apollo won't let you drive the sun chariot."

"Not that father, we want you to convince Amaryllis to stay here with us." Thalia said, while looking up to Zeus.

"My daughters are right, Amaryllis. It's best you stay on Olympus with your father and sisters. We could protect you." Zeus said.

"Of course, like you've protected me in all my other past lives! I could still remember sometimes what happened. Did you care what happened when it happened?What _they _did to me?" Alexa said. She was angry and was almost screaming at lord Zeus. Surprisingly, he did not zap her to smithereens. I looked at Grover and Annabeth. _She could remember what happened? What did the Graces do to her?_

"Your sisters apologized. They admit it was wrong. What they said was true, you belong on Olympus with us, not with lowly heroes, Amaryllis." That set Alexa off. I had only seen Clarisse's face fill with so much fury before, after her best friend, Selena, had died.

"How do you know that they won't do it again? I am a hero. I know Half-Blood Hill will be there for me when you guys weren't. After all those millennia I had to survive on my own, now you come, give me this stupid flute, and expect me to stay? I DON'T THINK SO!" That was her ultimatum. She left the garden. Her sisters were shaking their heads in disapproval behind her.

"I wish to speak to her later. Bring her back to me." Zeus looked at us as if daring us to defy him. It was kind of eerie to me how close this little scene seemed to be with what happened to Luke and Hermes. His father had abandoned him for his whole life and was speaking to him in his mother's house. However, the circumstances weren't nearly as bad as this.

"Alexa! Come back!" Tyson yelled.

Of course we all went looking for her. We searched every square inch on Olympus but she didn't seem to be anywhere.

"Where could she be?" Nico asked us.

"We don't know," Annabeth replied.

"She doesn't seem to be on Olympus," Grover said.

"What if Zeus makes her explode?" Tyson asked me.

"Don't worry. She probably called a cab and went back to camp. I asked Anthony and he said he saw her walk by a few minutes ago," I assured everyone. No need to call the swat team over this.

We all loaded into the truck and were on our way back to camp. Annabeth grabbed my hand in the dark. I was reminded of our time back in Mount St. Helens when she kissed me because she thought that I was going to die.

"Percy, do you really believe she's back in camp?" Annabeth asked me. I couldn't see her face but I could hear worry in her voice.

"Let's just hope she is."


	5. I Dream of Killer Flowers

The Forgotten Grace

It wasn't since last summer when I had a dream with a vision. With demigods, dreams aren't usually dreams. Sometimes you see a glimpse of the past or something that you need to see. I haven't dreamt of anything since last summer when we defeated Kronus. That was all before today.

_In my dream it was night. The stars were out and everything seemed pretty peaceful. Suddenly I saw Alexa. She was wearing the goddess' robes and seemed to be talking to her sisters._

_ "Take this as an apology gift for us being so rude and jealous," Aglaia handed Alexa a box of ambrosia roses. It didn't sound like Aglaia to be apologizing and it definitely didn't seem like her to admit being jealous but Alexa took it anyway. I could imagine what would happen. This was probably what Zeus and Alexa were talking about. What they did to her._

_ "Thank you, Aglaia. Thalia, Euphrosyne. I'm glad we can be sisters again. Would you like to share these with me?" Alexa offered. They would refuse._

_ "Naught, I'm afraid, Amaryllis. These are for you only," Euphrosyne said with a smile._

_ "Try one now," Thalia encouraged. I wanted to scream "NO DON'T DO IT!" but of course I couldn't. This was a dream of the past and no matter how hard I tried small flower went through her lips. For a second she chewed and regarded it. _

_ Then she choked._

_ "Elder Python venom, sisters?" Alexa asked in a rasping voice. She had collapsed on the ground and the flowers spilled everywhere._

_ "Oops," Aglaia said with a smile._

_ "Help me," Alexa begged with her last breath. The Graces just laughed. I could see her hazel eyes slowly closing and the slight movement of her chest stopping. I couldn't believe the Graces could be so cruel. What could Alexa possibly have done to them?_

_ My vision morphed suddenly. I could tell that it was now present time in Central Park. I saw Alexa! She was muttering things like "Good for nothing…stupid flute…family sucks…what lowly demigods…dumb Graces…" And a few profanities in between that I'd rather not point out._

_ There was suddenly and explosion of light somewhere in the distance. Alexa shrieked a little bit as she watched. She took a step closer and twirled her flute. It expanded into the long silver sword as she stepped towards the trees to find where the explosion came from._

_ Out from the shadows stepped Apollo. He had gleaming armor and, no wait, not Apollo. This was a Titan and he had the same glowing aura that surrounded him and Apollo but he wore a horrible grimace on his face._

_ Not to mention he smelled like expired Pine car freshener. His eyes glowed with hate as he looked at Alexa. This was Hyperion, Titan of Light._

_ "Ah, the young Grace, Amaryllis has returned. You will come in very handy." He reached for Alexa who slashed her sword and screamed. It probably would have destroyed a monster but the Titan was not fazed. _

_ "Percy!"_

I screamed and woke with a start. Nico was standing over me with his hands in the air saying "Don't shoot!"

"Sorry man," I said as I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. The truck's end was open and I could see the camp's strawberry fields.

"Bad dream?" Nico asked me.

"Not a regular one," I said.

"What did you see?" Nico asked me. I decided whether or not I should tell him.

"I saw what they did to Alexa and where she is," I said as a jolt ran through me. _Where she is. _She wasn't at camp. She was in danger from Hyperion, a Titan that Grover and his woodland friends had trapped in a giant tree in Central Park last summer. He was freed today just when Alexa was walking by and now she was in danger! No doubt Hyperion would either try to take down the gods, or try to help Kronus rise and then help take down the gods.

It was like last year all over again.

I had explained it all to Chiron. His reply was what I should have expected.

"I think you need to speak to our new Oracle."

Three years ago I ran into Rachel Elizabeth Dare on Hoover Dam and nearly sliced her head off with Riptide. Despite our meeting we became great friends. Annabeth never liked her much until we got together. I had my own suspicions why.

Last year Rachel became the new Oracle and stayed not far from Camp Half-Blood. Of course I hadn't seen her since.

I took cab up the street, just a few blocks from Half-Blood Hill and came across the small cottage looking building that Apollo had designed.

I handed the cab driver the money and stepped out. I knocked on the door.

"Percy?" I heard Rachel's voice call from inside. She opened the door.

"Oh, my gods!" Rachel exclaimed.

"It's been forever! How's Annabeth?" She talked quickly. Sometimes I wonder if she does this on purpose so I couldn't get a word in.

"We're fine but that's not why I'm here.'' Rachel's face fell.

"Another quest?" She asked me. I nodded. She waved for me to come in. The inside was totally decked out. I'm talking home entertainment system, a Wii, computer, hot tub, leather couch and those cool colored chandeliers.

I took a seat on the couch and she sat on the chair opposite me.

"I thought we took care of Kronus last year?" Rachel asked.

"It's another Titan and a kidnapped demigod," I said.

"Who is it now? Grover? Nico?"

"It's a new girl." I didn't feel the need to go into specifics.

"Alright, well, ask away." I thought about what to ask.

"What must I do to save Alexa?" Rachel stiffened and her eyes turned clouded. When she spoke her voice seemed doubled, like when you speak next to a fan.

"_The original three must go east alone_

_ And save enchantment from doom._

_ A servant searches for master's bones_

_ Resurrects him in the master's tomb._

_ A beloved friend shall speak last words._

_ The hero shall rise with ash and sword_."

"Thanks, Rachel. I should probably tell Annabeth and Grover we're going on another quest." Rachel looked at me dizzily. Reciting a hero's prophecy must take a lot out of you.

"Why Grover and Annabeth?" She asked.

"Your prophecy said the original three. That means the three of us from our first mission."

It seems like we're reliving the past here. We're all going on a quest, just the three of us again. However, there are some parts of the past that I'm not willing to relive.


	6. Prelude to the Quest

The Forgotten Grace

"What could save enchantment from doom mean?" Grover asked us. It was late, again, and we were consulting what to do in the big house. Annabeth stood next to me and shook her head.

"Well, Alexa is supposed to be the Grace of Enchantment right? Maybe it means we're supposed to save her."

"I'm worried about a servant searches for master's bones.'' Annabeth said with a shudder.

"Master is obviously Kronus, but who is the servant?" Grover asked.

"It could be anyone from last year. There were a lot of demigods and monsters on Kronus' side," I said. I remember even Selena had died over it.

"What about a beloved friend shall speak last words?" I asked. Grover, Annabeth and I had been through a lot. They would both definitely fill the quota for 'beloved friend'.

"It's best we don't think about that too much." Annabeth answered quickly. It sucks to have to go on a quest with a prophecy and know you're going to die. The last Great Prophecy said that I would die in the end. After everything, it turned out there was a loop hole and Luke died in my place instead. I was sort of counting on that.

"What about the master's tomb thing?" I asked.

"It's probably Kronus' coffin." Annabeth said. That wasn't what I meant.

"But where is the coffin?'' I asked.

"Last we saw it was in the Labyrinth." Grover said while whimpering. We had all learned the hard way two years back that satyrs and the underground _do not _mix well.

"They probably moved it once Kronus rose last year." Annabeth said.

"Well, we can always ask a fellow Titan." I suggested. Grover and Annabeth stared at me as if I suggested dancing with moose or something.

"I mean Atlas. He's under his old restrains again isn't he?"

"Percy, it's never a good idea to go to a Titan for help." Annabeth said. She had personal experience with Atlas.

"What choice do we have?'' I asked. Grover and Annabeth agreed.

"What about the original three must go east?" Grover asked. "We're in Long Island, how much more east can we go?"

"Europe." Annabeth answered plainly with a twinkle in her eye. Ever since she was little she longed to see the Parthenon and was obviously hoping we would get a chance to see it.

"What about the hero shall rise with ash and sword?" I asked them.

"I think it's obvious you're the hero, Percy." Annabeth yawned. It was getting late and I was not taking the lack of sleep very well.

"That's what we thought last year but Luke really was the hero." Grover said.

"It says he must rise, so maybe Luke is coming back!" Annabeth said hopefully. She always had a soft spot for Luke. I used to be kind of jealous of it.

"I doubt that, Annabeth. Luke died, it goes against Hades' vows to allow him to come back to the living." I said.

Annabeth muttered something that sure sounded a lot like "there's a first for everything" but Grover and I ignored it.

"Well, despite what the prophecy says I think we have to go west before we can start the quest.'' I said.

"Why?" Annabeth and Grover asked me in unison.

"We need to talk to Atlas on Mount Tamalpais." Where else would we go?

"Percy, you didn't hear?" Annabeth asked. Of course, I was always last to learn something.

"Mount Othrys relocated in Greece, the Acarnanian Mountains." Grover explained to me.

"Then everything goes according to the prophecy, we head east to the Acarnanian Mountains." Annabeth got up like she was ready to leave and go to bed. We probably all were.

"By the way, when are we leaving?" Grover asked.

"The day after tomorrow." I answered and we all got ready for great night's sleep. Yeah, right.

_I dreamt of the Graces again. _

_"The youngest Grace was named Grace of Enchantment and Majesty? I don't think so! There was never enough room for four Graces in the myths anyway!" A honeyed voice thundered from behind the door of a room._

_"What's the plan, Aglaia?" I heard another voice ask._

_"We'll leave this flute in front of her room door." Aglaia explained._

_"What will that do?" The third voice asked._

_"I swear, Thalia, you two can be so thick! We'll curse the flute! The first note she tries to play in it will be enough to make sure that…that she is no more." Aglaia explained once more._

_"She reincarnated the first time, but this time there will be no daddy Zeus to save her!" Aglaia giggled a sweet giggle but with a bitter tone. No doubt this was probably the second time Alexa reincarnated. She never mentioned that her sisters had tried to do her in twice._

The next day I woke up and I told Grover and Annabeth I had another dream. I told them it was irrelevant to the quest because I think that Alexa should be the one to tell them. She was probably the type of girl that could verbally beat me up.

That day past quickly and we said good bye to Nico and Tyson.

"Good luck, guys." Nico said.

"Don't get eaten or blown up!" Tyson had said encouragingly.

"Oh, well children, don't hurry back." Was what we got from Mr. D, the director of camp. He was supposed to be sent here as punishment from the gods. If you ask anyone else at camp you'd know he's not the only one that's getting punished out of this.

That night I packed everything we needed. I had Riptide, Tyson's watch, about one hundred dollars I tens, emergency ambrosia, some mortal medicine, and some crackers, just cuz'.

Sleep was easy on me that night, thankfully. Because the next day certainly wouldn't be.


	7. Evil Birdie Crash a Plane

The Forgotten Grace

We left early in the morning the next day.

Chiron booked us a bus that was going to JFK airport. Nico and Tyson hadn't woken up yet that morning when the three of us left.

Grover came stumbling up with a bag filled with his panpipes, his wallet, and some tin cans, just for a snack, and a change of clothes. He wore jeans again to cover his goat legs and a cap to hide is horns that had grown to near full height. Annabeth had her clothes, her invisibility cap, and the dagger that Luke had given her when they had just met when Annabeth was seven.

We got onto the greyhound bus and tried to look as inconspicuous as we could. Once I got onto the greyhound I tried to stay still but I couldn't. I was _not _nervous about the plane ride. I had gotten over it months ago.

As the son of Poseidon, his rival was Zeus, lord of the sky. If I was in an airplane, his territory, I'm not sure he still remembers to not knock me out of the sky.

"Don't worry, Seaweed Brain. The plane ride will be fine. No need to be scared." Annabeth took my hand.

"W-what? Who said I was scared?" I asked. Annabeth raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying it. I let it go, thankfully, so did she.

We sped through airport security. I was clueless to how we got all the weapons past the monitors.

Once we loaded the plane I took the window seat. Outside I could see the plane's wing. Everything was fine I told myself. There was no need to hyperventilate. Deep breaths.

Grover must have noticed how stiff I was. As a satyr he can read human emotions very easily. Though I'm pretty sure just about anyone could tell that I was pretty tense.

"Percy, maybe you should try to sleep," Grover suggested.

"I'll try G-man, but this weather is freaking me out." Outside the window the clouds were darkening and drops of rain were beginning to appear on my window pain.

_As soon as I fell asleep I began to dream._

_ The sky was a dark grey just as it was now and I was standing on, pretty much, a pile of rubble. I could see remnants of burnt out thrones. I knew that this was Mount Othrys._

_ "Hyperion! Free me!" I turned around and I saw Atlas, struggling under his old curse. Clouds seemed to be constricting him on his knees. Hyperion was the only thing that lit up the dim mountain. He was wearing golden armor that glowed like it was still burning hot. On the bottom he was wearing a size XXXX Large pair of Levi's jeans._

_ "Once master is revived, I will find a suitable hero to take your curse. I shall not stoop so low as to take it myself!" Hyperion boomed at Atlas. He was clearing under pain from holding up the sky._

_ "What about that little Grace of yours?" Atlas tried again._

_ "Fat chance that's gonna happen!" I looked to the far right, near the edge of the mountain. I saw Alexa! She was encased in some sort of cage made from light similar to the time I thought my mom was killed._

_ "Silence demigod godling! Master will rise again!" Atlas thundered at her. Alexa winced slightly but kept a proud look on her face. It seemed strange, since she was in tattered t-shirt and jeans and encased in some sort of light, but she really seemed like a goddess right then. Alexa looked absolutely menacing._

_ "I heard your 'master' got blown to pixie dust last year!" Alexa said with a smirk to the two Titans._

_ "I should incinerate you right now, young Grace, but I need a body for the Titan Lord to inhabit and I need bait for your little hero friends to come." Hyperion's eyes glowed with hate, literally, but Alexa remained unfazed._

_ "The Lord's ashes will come together in his old coffin! Once he's whole we'll resurrect him and the new Golden Age shall begin." Hyperion said again with a smug smile. Many things in that sentence sent me into a mild shock. Number one was the word 'ashes' just as it said in the prophecy. The second would be in the coffin. The coffin was there, somewhere on Mount Othrys. Then the last was the word resurrect, meaning that Hyperion was the servant, looking for master's bones._

"Percy!" The entire plane shook. Annabeth woke me up.

_THUMP!_

A loud sound made the plane tremble and the passengers gave a frightened shriek. Then so did Annabeth.

"What's wrong?" Grover asked sleepily. Annabeth pointed to the wing of the plane.

I gasped because outside I could see a giant eagle thing the size of a bicycle that was tearing parts out of the plane's wing. It was fully bronze. Even the fine feathers on its body gleamed.

"What is that?" I hissed towards Grover and Annabeth because there was no way that thing was mortal.

"It's the Caucasian Eagle!" Annabeth whispered back.

"You mean the bird that pecked out Prometheus' insides?" Grover whimpered in alarm. Annabeth nodded.

"What are we going to do? We're above the ocean right now! There is no safe place to land!" I said. I figured if we all died in an _airplane _falling into an _ocean _the irony would have an equal chance of killing me.

Suddenly the plane shook violently and we started to fall a little bit every time. I looked on the wing and saw that the eagle wasn't there anymore. I almost pointed it out to Grover and Annabeth until huge bird talons sliced through the top of the plane roof like it was ribbon!

The passengers screamed. I was curious what they had seen through the Mist. The plane began to plummet violently downwards and all the passengers, including me, started screaming.

I caught my breath as I looked out the window and saw the air whip past the plane.

I could tell we're nearing the ocean and I silently prayed to my dad. I tried to summon all my power and make the ocean absorb all the G-force instead of sending it through the passenger's necks.

I tried to concentrate and block out the screaming passengers and bleating Grover and concentrate. Everyone was hit with a huge impact as we hit the water but it seemed muffled by a pillow. The sea succumbed to the force a bit and swallowed us a bit at first to cushion us but then sling-shot us up and we bounced a bit with the waves.

_Ding, ding!_

The please put your seatbelts on sign finally lit up.

Everyone was able to file into the big life boats. The captain announced to everyone that we were kinda close to the shore and we might be able to paddle there. I could tell from my abilities that we were a few miles away from the shore but it would take a while to paddle the whole way there.

We weren't supposed to take our bags with us but there were just some things that the three of us couldn't leave behind. I shoved about twenty dollars into my pockets along with Riptide and my Stygian Ice whistle.

We were hurried off into one of the life boats all together. Everyone was shaky after that landing so the boat shivered a little bit. Annabeth kept looking towards the sky warily as Grover eyed the water because of his experience with water in the Sea of Monsters. The sky was dark and it was still raining out here. The rain was icy and we were all getting drenched in the tiny life boats. We all looked like half drowned dogs and were dying from exhaustion.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Annabeth screamed again. I was about to ask her what but in a split second I was no longer touching the cold wet plastic of the life boat. I was suspended in the air with spiky talons poking a hole in my sweatshirt's hood. I was hanging along with Grover and Annabeth.

I tried to remember that in myths the Caucasian Eagle was killed by Hercules after he launched an arrow at him. We didn't have arrows here so I uncapped Riptide and stabbed the bird just as Annabeth screamed "NO!" and the three of us began plunging into the ocean.

I grabbed Annabeth and Grover and tried to save them from the water's impact on us. We landed in a flurry of bubbles and they didn't seem hurt. I made a mental note to send my dad a card on father's day.

_They need to breathe._

A Nereid-ish voice spoke to me. I used my last bit of strength to summon an air bubble around Grover and Annabeth.

Then I blacked out.


	8. We Trash a Yacht

The Forgotten Grace

"Percy!" Grover woke me up. I looked at him a stifled a giggle. He was wearing some ridiculous air bubble around his head. It fit snuggly so it looked like his horns could pop the giant soap bubble any time.

"What?" Grover asked, sounding hurt.

I then noticed we were all underwater. We were surrounded by huge towers of multi colored coral and with different fishes of different shapes swimming everywhere. I noticed that Annabeth was wearing the same bubbled that Grover was. The water around me was cool and of course my clothes were still dry. The same can't be said for Grover and Annabeth though. They looked drenched to the bone! It was a bit better down here than on land with the rain though.

"What happened?" I asked. I was pretty sure that we weren't in the four seasons right now.

"After you used all that energy with the plane crash and then us, you blacked out in the ocean. Grover and I didn't know what to do until a Nereid came and helped us. She led us here." Annabeth's voice was slightly distorted from the water and the bubble but I could understand her fairly well. Billows of her blond hair swept through the bubble around her head.

"Should we resurface now?" I asked. My voice had the same effect underwater here.

"And then swim the rest of the way?" Grover did not have a good history with swimming.

"Percy, why don't you pray to your father for help," Annabeth suggested. I stood up gingerly underwater. If we were on dry land I probably would have collapsed but here I felt completely normal because of the ocean filling me with energy.

_Father please send us help. Send us transportation. _I concentrated.

"We should swim beyond the coral to see if help arrived." Annabeth suggested and she took off above the coral walls. I took Grover's and helped him swim a bit. Goat hooves weren't the number one thing you'd go swimming with.

Outside the coral walls we could see the rest of the reef with the same magnificent colors and fish.

"Do you see anything?" I asked. Grover and Annabeth shook their heads.

"I hope he sent hippocampi!" Annabeth exclaimed. The last time we rode hippocampi was when we had taken a trip onto _the Andromeda. _

Suddenly the entire reef began shaking. The fish darted around panicked.

_It's a reefquake! A reefquake! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! _

I could hear their thoughts. The three of us weren't faring so well either. We lost the loose hold we had on the floor of the reef and fell on our butts in slow motion.

"What's happening?" Grover bleated/gurgled in the water.

"There's something rising over there!" Annabeth pointed into the distance. A football field's length lied between us and a huge hulking shape that began to rise from the ocean bottom. Any other human couldn't tell what was in the distance but I could see its shape through the murk.

"It's a ship! My dad resurrected a boat for us!" I took off towards it. I hadn't realized how fast I was going until Grover yelled "Wait up!"

"Percy, are you sure this is a good idea?" Annabeth asked once she caught up with me.

"This is our ticket to Greece why wouldn't it be a good idea?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Call me crazy, but I don't think it's a good idea to board a boat that we just saw rise out of the ocean bottom!" She had a point.

"This is for us. I know it." I began swimming towards it again at a slower pace so Grover and Annabeth had a chance to come with me. I turned and I could see them following reluctantly.

The reef settled down and eventually the fish came out of hiding.

Finally we were close enough to see the boat.

"Oh, my gods!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"It's a yacht!" Grover said.

They were right. It looked fully decked out with the name _the Storm Rider. _The yacht seemed in pretty good shape. Well, nothing seemed crushed at least.

"Is it, you know, floatable?" Annabeth asked me.

"If I can get this to the surface than it will be." I swam towards the door on the side. I wonder where the control room was.

The inside seemed a bit weird when it was filled with water and totally lifeless. It seemed eerie.

"Grover, can you smell anything?" Annabeth asked Grover putting my worries into words.

"Are you serious? We're underwater and I'm wearing a fish bowl! Of course I can't smell anything!"

I placed my feet on the wooden boards to test it.

"Guy's I think I found the control room!" Annabeth opened the door and then we all gasped as well as we could underwater.

At first I thought it was just a really ugly hippocampus with curled, sharp claws instead of hooves and a twisted leathery tail but then I saw the head. It seemed to be a cross between demon chicken and that of an ugly fish. There was a dog food dish next to its head with the name _Max _scratched over in _Cetus _written in big black marker over it. Inside the bowl were suspicious looking bones.

"That's Cetus? The monster that nearly ate Andromeda? He's tiny!" It was true. When I heard the myth I had imagined Cetus to be stories tall and that's how most pictures portrayed it. This monster was really only about the size of a pony.

"Percy! Don't make any sudden moves." Annabeth hissed at me. Cetus eyed the three of us curiously.

"Cetus is a very dangerous sea monster!" Grover whimpered.

"He doesn't look dangerous at all!" It was true for that moment. It just looked up at us with big curious eyes. Suddenly it opened its mouth and hissed loudly at us. It moved like lightning and was suddenly behind us with a closed door.

"Back away from it slowly." Annabeth advised us. I wanted to reach for my sword but Cetus would probably be picking me from its teeth before my hand even reached my pocket. We did what Annabeth told us and then it lunged at Grover.

Annabeth was closest to him so she was able to intersect him and give it a good stab in the neck with her bronze knife. I expected it to disappear but this was apparently a really powerful monster. It just howled in pain and stood back up.

Not only was Cetus crazy fast, he was smart too. He appeared from one side to another pushing Grover, Annabeth and I into a closer space. Once it decided we were close enough we were driven to the side of the room.

We were trapped. I gave a hopeful slash with Riptide but Cetus caught it in his teeth and ripped it to the far side of the room. I'm pretty sure by the time Riptide returned to my pocket we'd all be dead by then. Even if I had it we'd be dead.

That's when a miracle happened. Three gorgeous hippocampi came crashing through the door and swept us off our feet and onto their backs. The one I was riding smacked Cetus in the nose with their tail and then swam off. It was beautiful.

If we didn't have the element of surprise we'd probably all be dead but these hippocampi were zooming across the coral reef and steadily rising to the surface of the water.

On top of the water I could see land was no more than about a mile away.


	9. We Blow Up the Bogeyman

The Forgotten Grace

**O shoot! Was I supposed to be writing disclaminers? Darn it! is it a serious federal offense? Am I going to get, like, arrested or something now? lol jk Well sorry about that!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan no matter how much I want to be. I own nothing no matter how much I want to. Well that's taken care of! Hop you enjoy reading this and please review!  
**

Once we got on those hippocampi we raced to shore switching from above water to underwater much to Grover and Annabeth's distaste. At least I remembered to remind the hippocampi that they couldn't breathe.

We were able to avoid being seen by any swimmers or scuba divers except for on very unlucky fisherman that screamed "The Horse Dolphins are attacking!" He ran inside the boat and came out with something that looked suspiciously like a toaster oven.

We had to go along the shore a few times to see that there was no one there to see us get off the 'horse dolphins' again. Once we were a few yards away from the shore the hippocampi left us to swim to the beach.

The very first thing we did was collapse on the beach. The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon and peeking through the dispersing storm clouds.

We were all breathing very hard. I could hardly bear Annabeth say "Does anyone know where we are?" We shook our heads.

I suddenly smelled something. I sniffed the air. It smelled delicious. It was just like the smell you come to you when you go home and your parents say that they have good news for you and it's not something like 'your friend just moved to boarding school!' or 'we got you a bald cat!'. It was like a celebratory dessert that not all families usually have. It reminded me of the food that Hestia had made.

I lifted my head while completely ignoring the sudden rush of oxygen away from my brain and looked around to see where the scent was coming from.

I realized it wasn't just any mortal having a picnic on the beach. This scent was too familiar and just a few yards away was a lady sitting on a beach blanket and eating something golden out of a little container mixed with something red. I'd bet my sword that what she was eating was ambrosia.

"Hey guys, I think there's another demigod or something over there." I nudged Grover who let out a defiant bleat. Annabeth sat up.

"Why do you think that?"

"I think she's eating ambrosia." We just lost all of our food, medicine, ambrosia, and most of our money. I'd be pretty glad that we met another demigod. Annabeth was still suspicious.

"Can you smell anything, Grover?" Annabeth asked him. Grover was laying facedown. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was dead. Grover lifted his head up like a zombie.

"Just a little bit, but it could be remnants of stuff from Cetus. Why?"

"I think I see another demigod." I lifted to my feet to look towards the women again.

"I don't know, Percy. Something about this seems kind of suspicious." Annabeth got to her feet reluctantly to follow me anyway.

"Yeah, a demigod in Greece. How peculiar." I was beginning to walk towards her.

"Percy, wait up!" Grover bleated out behind me.

The woman had pretty dark hair with auburn gold eyes. "Hey kids!" She greeted us. I was about to say something back before she asked "Demigods?" Annabeth looked at her dumbstruck.

"How did you know?" Grover asked her. She nodded towards Grover's head and I just realized that his cap had fallen off somewhere along the chaos and was revealing two goat horns, almost fully grown, sticking out of his curly brown hair. Grover quickly covered it with his hands.

"It's fine guys. You can come to my trailer and I'll explain everything."

It turns out that this woman's name was Mia. She was supposed to be a granddaughter of Poseidon. She escaped to Greece and was able to get away with minimal monster attacks. She was also a demigod that sired a demigod with Zeus.

Inside the trailer we were able to get cleaned up and Grover was able to get a new baseball cap. Mia served us a large bowl of ambrosia.

"Who are your children? Maybe we know them at camp." I asked. For a second I thought I saw Mia's eyes turn yellow and her skin turn a bit green when her children were mentioned. I was about to apologize when she said "My children never knew more than a few months of life because of Zeus' wife."

Annabeth nudged me in the ribs for being so oblivious to that fact. I completely forgot that the child of the big three was supposed to be extremely dangerous ever since the prophecy came true.

"I'm so sorry." Annabeth said sincerely.

I looked around Mia's trailer. It was pretty small. There were a few bottles of random ambrosia lying around and some store bought jars of dormant greek fire. It had a colorful label on it with a dancing Fury wrapped around it. There was a messy desk and a small bed. We were sitting at a little coffee table while Mia went in and out of the kitchen.

"Do you want to eat anything?" Grover asked her. She smiled at us "Nothing yet."

Annabeth went pale.

"What is it?" I asked under my breath.

"Lamia!" She hissed back.

"Bless you!" Grover said through mouthfuls of Styrofoam.

"No, the monster!" Annabeth whispered urgently. I looked over to see if Mia was listening.

"I've never heard of Lamia." I said.

"Well, that's not surprising, Seaweed Brain! Lamia was one of Zeus' lovers. Hera killed all her children out of jealousy and Lamia went crazy with grief. She transformed into a monster with a tail of a snake and she eats children! She's like the greek bogeyman!"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"How come she has ambrosia?" Grover asked her.

"Zeus probably took pity on her and is giving her the stuff."

"We have to get out of here." I was thinking a lot straighter after eating and resting up here.

"Follow my lead." Annabeth suddenly stood up.

"Thank you for your hospitality, _Mia_, but the three of us should probably get going." Grover and I stood up and we began to head towards the door.

"Wait, don't you want some dinner? Fresh enchiladas just came out of the oven!" Annabeth and I looked at Grover. His eyes grew wide. Enchiladas were his all time favorite food. _Fight it, Grover! _I thought while he stood still just staring between the kitchen and the door.

"Grover, you said you smelled something on the way here. It's her! She's a monster! If you choose to eat those enchiladas she's going to eat _you_." Annabeth whispered.

That snapped him out of it.

"No thank you, Mia. We need to get going." I put my hand on the door handle but suddenly Mia was next to me. Her eyes were a sickening shade of yellow and her skin was pale. Her legs morphed together into on huge snake tail.

"Eat. The. Enchilada." Lamia shoved the pan at us.

"Hide!" Annabeth snapped on her invisibility cap. Well that's easy for _her_. Grover and I dove in separate directions as Lamia roared. I pulled out Riptide instinctively and Grover was ready for some major panpipe playing.

The end of Lamia's reptilian tail lifted towards Grover for a minute then it whipped towards the table and curled around an invisible figure. Annabeth!

Two things clattered to the floor. One was her hat as she suddenly appeared in the middle of Lamia's death grip. The other was her bronze knife. She struggled for breath as her face paled a bit. I ran forward and stabbed her tail and she just laughed at me.

Grover was playing madly on his panpipes. Vines tried to squeeze in between Annabeth and Lamia's tail but Lamia just kept constricting.

"It's been a while since I had a daughter of Athena."

"For a monster no one's heard of she's kind of strong." I told Grover.

"What do you mean a monster no one's heard of?" Lamia demanded as Annabeth continued being suffocated.

"What can we do?" Grover asked. I had an idea that was so stupid, if Annabeth was here she'd probably punch me if she knew I was seriously considering it. But I was. And she wasn't.

I ran towards the greek fire jars just as Annabeth was starting to become unconscious.

"ανόητος να σταματήσει!" Lamia yelled at me which was pretty much telling me a fool. I ran towards Annabeth pulling Grover with me. I knelt down and let my shield cover the three of us and I threw the greek fire jar right at Lamia's face.

An explosion of flames suddenly surrounded us.


	10. Puffball Peice

The Forgotten Grace

**Disclaimer: Hi! I don't own Percy Jackson! Just saying! Ok the disclaimer's over let's start the story. Start the story! QUIT READING THIS DISCLAIMER AND READ THE STORY ALREADY!  
**

A sea of flames erupted around us. It made the metal of the shield grow hot and burned my eyebrows. My arms stung as the heat blast scraped right past it. The sound was deafening and the shockwave blew me off my feet. Annabeth and Grover were close to my side as we squished behind the shield that quickly spiraled back into watch form. No doubt the three of us probably looked like burnt and timid rabbits or something.

I stood up and looked around. I couldn't see anything through the flames when the greek fire exploded. Now I could see the full extent of the damage. The trailer's roof blew right open and the walls were in a position that made it look like it was peeled from its original shape.

Unfortunately, Lamia was still standing right where she was before the explosion with a shocked expression on her face and smoldering scales on her tail. What was even was unfortunate was the fact that it was very late morning now and everyone had been on the beach to witness this very public, very strange, explosion.

Lamia paid no attention to the crowd of tourists and families with their heads turned in shock towards us. Her tail whipped towards us once more. The three of us scattered and Lamia roared. A few people in the audience we were now gathering gasped or screamed.

I picked up my sword and held it defensively in front of me. Lamia smiled because she saw how tired we were. We were beat up, choked (in Annabeth's case), and then practically cooked from the greek fire explosion. We had nowhere to run because of the crowd outside and the burning edges of the trailed that had now begun melting.

"Percy!" A voice called from above. The three of us looked up as a small form catapulted through the air, over the melting remains of the trailer, and landed between us and Lamia.

It was a boy, probably around thirteen years old, had dark brown eyes and even darker brown hair. He was dressed in full greek armor. He grabbed our hands.

"Wai-" I tried to say.

"Who-" Annabeth began to ask.

"Ahhh-" Grover screamed. None of us finished because for a second we dematerialized. It was like shadow traveling. It was a moment of pure darkness and you could feel the wind whip past you at a speed that stings every inch of exposed skin.

We rematerialized in a small house. It was light, quaint, and very old.

The room began to spin for me. Grover didn't look so good either. Annabeth turned green and ran off covering her mouth with a hand.

"Ah, teleporting. The first time is always the hardest." I suddenly noticed that the boy was still there.

"Who are you?" After Lamia I was taught to be a little more careful about who I trust.

"Greek god of Medicine." He answered simply.

"Apollo?" Annabeth came back. Her face had turned from green to a much healthier pale shade.

"Why does everyone say that? It's not enough that he's the Greek God of the Sun he has to take medicine too? No, my name is Asclepius." I was used to gods being in the form of little kids.

"I've never heard of Asclepius." Grover said.

"I have. Asclepius was supposed to help heal wounded warriors during battles and stuff." Annabeth sat down on Asclepius' couch. Grover and I followed her lead.

"Exactly! I knew I could count on a daughter of Athena!"

"How did you know we were demigods? And how did you know my name?" I asked. When he had first swung in he called my name.

"Well for one thing, when I found you, you were swinging that sword it was kind of obvious you were a demigod. Also Chiron had given me a call to keep an eye around just in case you guys needed help."

"Where exactly are we right now?" Grover asked.

"We're in Preveza." Asclepius waved his hand and a silver kettle appeared. "Tea?" It was strange to see a kid that was younger than me act so refined.

"Really? I thought since Lamia attacked us we were in that city. You know, named Lamia?" Annabeth asked. There was a town named after that monster?

"Yes, well if Lamia lived in the place that was named after her, that would make it kind of easy for different heroes and gods to go annihilate her, wouldn't it?"

"Well, look at the time you guys have probably made the news now! Shall we take a look?" The three of us groaned. This was not the first time we have been portrayed on national television as criminal terrorists or whatnot and probably would not be the last.

"_-huge explosion! Many people say that inside they saw three kids. Following the description of the three kids we have been able to recognize that it's the same three kids that had caused the explosion in the gateway arch just a few years back! All charges were cleared as it seemed that these three were victims of a brutal kidnapping. Was it right to clear the charges? Or did these three have their own hidden agenda?"_

Asclepius turned off the TV.

"What exactly are you guys on this quest for? What was the prophecy given?" We were all quiet for a moment until I decided to speak.

_"__The original three must go east alone_

_And save enchantment from doom._

_A servant searches for master's bones_

_Resurrects him in the master's tomb._

_A beloved friend shall speak last words._

_The hero shall rise with ash and sword__."_

"What are you three on this quest for?" Asclepius asked after he stopped and considered the prophecy.

"There was a new girl at camp named Alexa. She was a Grace but was forgotten and resurrected many times and this time as a demigod." I explained.

"We didn't know her parentage so we went to Olympus to ask. The Grace's got her really mad and she left." Annabeth continued.

"And what happened next?

"Well, a year ago, you know, when we nearly destroyed the world, a few wood nymphs and I trapped Hyperion in this tree…"

"A tree?"

"Yeah, and he escaped when Alexa was near. He captured her as a new body for Kronus and was going to resurrect his ashes." Grover finished.

"Where are you three planning to go?"

"We're going to Mt. Othrys, the Acarnanian Mountains." I said.

"I can heal your wounds and give you supplies but that is all I can offer. You should leave as soon as possible."

We were eventually all packed. Asclepius healed our wounds and he said he would teleport us to the Acarnanian Mountain's private hike in the morning. I asked why we couldn't just teleport to the tip, where Mt. Othrys was.

"I can't teleport that near the boundaries of Mt. Othrys. Duh." Asclepius explained. That seemed more like a kid of him.

In the end we were shown our rooms and were ready to have a good night's rest.

**Ok, I admit it, that was bit of a puffball piece. There was no real action in it. In my defense I did my best! Next chapter will be much more interesting if you've read the end of this chapter you'll see. Well anyway, please review! Review if you want me to include something, if you have suggestions, or review even if you don't! I'd love to hear the feedback!**


	11. The Snake of Doom Attacks

The Forgotten Grace

**Haha, it's been a while since I updated and I apologize to the very few people who are actually following this story! SORRY! I've been a bit busy and let this whole thing slip my mind. Well, I'm gonna start it up again so keep reading and reviewing! Disclaimer.**

We left first thing in the morning the next day. We all rode on a tiny community bus because neither Annabeth or I had learner's permits in Greece and if Asclepius drove in his form as a child (which he refused to phase out of!) we would probably get arrested and never make it to the mountains.

As soon as we were dropped off at the stop we bought tickets to the Acarnanian Mountain trails. The air today was cold and icy in the morning. Annabeth had a scarf wrapped around her neck. Grover goatee shivered.

I took a quick intake of breath when I saw a large silver/grey shadow slide past us.

"I can smell a _lot _of monsters…" That certainly made me feel a lot better.

"Where exactly on the mountain did you see Kronus' coffin and Alexa?" Annabeth asked me. I hadn't exactly thought about that.

"Um, not exactly sure… somewhere away from the trails." was the best I could manage.

"Percy, do you know how big this mountain is?" Being the daughter of the goddess of wisdom, Annabeth did not like going into battle without a plan.

"It's fine! Alexa has a very distinctive scent of goddess and half-blood. I'll be able to find her." Grover began to lead us towards the trail.

I had a suspicious feeling that Grover had no idea where we were going. There was the fact that we had an empathy link and I could feel anxiety and unsure feelings coming from. There was also the fact that he was leading us in circles. I could also sense we were getting closer and closer to Mount Othrys from the Mist that was building. A sleek grey formed seemed to phase in and out of my vision.

A twig snapped.

"Sh," Annabeth warned. She put a hand in front of us to keep us from moving forward. I was about to ask her what but then I saw it.

Sitting in front of us was a snake. Not just any snake that you'd just walk around, this was a huge snake. We hadn't seen it because the scales of it shone brown-green-ish grey and blended into the mountains surroundings. What surprised me was the actual size of it. It was probably around five feet in circumference and many feet long. That thing could probably swallow the three of us in one bite and still go to Alexa for dessert.

What surprised me even more was how close we were to it. Annabeth had noticed before us but not nearly fast enough. We were pretty much on top of it. My right foot was probably about two feet away from the snake's head.

I wondered why it didn't attack. I remembered in school I was (sort of) paying attention to the Biology class. The teacher had explained that snakes were pretty much blind. They could only sense heat and the Mist was covering that up. Coupled up with the fact that this was probably a monster, cuz' there is no way a snake could get that big, it was probably close to blind.

Annabeth looked at me and Grover as if asking what to do. I really didn't know. If we moved the snake would hear us and we'd die. If we didn't the Mist might clear, the snake would sense us, and we'd die. If we ran away the snake would catch up and we'd die. If I pulled out Riptide the snake would hear and we'd die. We did not have many choices.

Annabeth began to take something out of her pocket that was small and floppy. Was it her invisibility cap? That wouldn't really help considering the snake was blind. Instead I realized she was pulling out a 'lil' hotties' hand warmer. Grover and I looked at her questioningly but she ignored us.

She began to rub the hand warmer to warm it up. I then realized what she was doing. Annabeth threw the hand warmer far away from us but the snake shot towards it like lightning, sinking its teeth into it.

The three of us broke out into a sprint just as the snake grew unsatisfied with whatever was in its mouth and decided to spit it out along with a ton of venom that stung the grass and made it sizzle.

We were careful to run as quietly as we could. Grover spotted a small alcove and we headed there. We bent down and sat down in the cramped little space where we were hidden from the snake.

"Is that a monster?" Annabeth whispered. I was surprised. Annabeth had studied pretty much every single myth that had survived the Golden Age and committed every single monster to memory. If she didn't know what it was no one does.

"Yes, that snake absolutely reeks of monster!" Grover whispered back.

"We can figure out what that thing is later. Right now we need to get-" I froze as I saw the snake corner us in the alcove. It had apparently heard us whispering and decided to get a bigger meal than and hand warmer.

Its bright eyes glinted as it looked us over. I fell back reflexively onto the cold ground. Something else was cold pressing into my pocket. It was like ice. It wouldn't warm up or disappear. It was Stygian Ice. It was my dog whistle for Mrs. O'Leary.

It was our last chance, and a rather sad one at that, but I blew into it anyway. For a second the snake recoiled at the high pitched sound that I couldn't hear. Annabeth and Grover looked at me in shock just as a giant black wall of fur burst through the wall behind our backs. Mrs. O'Leary looked at us as if questioning us and then noticed the snake. She grabbed us all by the collars of our shirts and lifted us up and began running.

I had no idea which way Mrs. O'Leary was running but I was pretty sure we were going in the right direction. We were climbing up an inclined slope.

Up ahead I could see a gaping gap in the slope of the mountain with a sad excuse of a bridge that was hung across the gap. It could hardly support one person at a time, much less three and a bulldozer of a dog.

"Stop!" I told Mrs. O'Leary, but she just kept bounding further towards the bridge. It was too far for her to leap across altogether. If she landed on it with her steps right now it would crumble below us. As her feet landed on it I could see the ropes at the other side buckle. Annabeth gripped me tighter as the three of us screamed and prepared for the sensation of falling.

Instead, on the other side I saw a quick flash of silver and the ropes were suddenly held in place. On the other side was a large sleek wolf with silver fur. It held the ropes for the bridge in its mouth and was holding the bridge up for us.

"Artemis!" Grover cried.

For once, I actually knew what he was talking about. There was no way a natural born wolf was that strong. This wolf also had the same silver eyes that Artemis had when we last saw her on Mount Olympus last year. Its intelligent eyes glinted as us to get across quickly.

The four of us ran across quickly. I could hear the snake hissing at us from behind. As soon as we reached the other side the wolf let the rope slack out of its jaws and the dilapidated bridge fell to the chasm below.

For a second the snake seemed to give up. It spit at us and began to coil itself. The next second I could see its enormously long body being slinged across the gap right towards me, fangs bared.

Its teeth were only a few feet away from me before a huge wall of shadow erupted between us, kind of like the stunt Nico had pulled that night on Olympus.

Suddenly the wall of shadow fell down. I realized it wasn't some sort of God of the Underworld trick. It was actually Mrs. O'Leary. Mrs. O'Leary had blocked me from the snake and saved my life. The snake's sickening jaws were still in her neck. I could hardly notice Grover and Annabeth behind me.

The wolf beside me ran towards the snake at lightning fast speed and tore out its neck before it could even move.

I could vaguely sense the wolf transforming into the 12 year old girl we all knew and Grover loved, as Artemis. I sat next to Mrs. O'Leary. I placed a hand on her chest. Her eyes were open but her chest's movements were getting slower and slower.

"Percy?" Artemis asked behind me.

"Can you try to heal her?" I asked trying my best not to let my voice cracked. But it did. Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder. Artemis began to speak.

"Percy, I'm sorry. She's lived a great life, but she's not gonna make it."

**Ok, what did you think of that? Much better than my last chapter right? Think Mrs. O'Leary's gonna die? Keep following this into my next chapter! I'll try to keep updating if my friends keep reminding me!**


End file.
